Malfoy Lust: Black Moment
by LillyRose
Summary: I own nothing of this world. I mearly play with them. Black gets pay back for the way Lucius treated James in Malfoy Lust: Part 2.


Malfoy Lust: Black Moment  
By LillyRose akak Gina  
Rated: High R  
Warning: Slash and blood.  
Notes: Part four of the Malfoy lust stories.  
  
I've never seen Black's eyes look more deadly in my life. I do beleave I am turned on, indeed I am. I am as hard as a rock. Isn't life odd? You think you will die from bored one day, then the next you just happen to find something rather intresting standing there in front of you. Yet, why has he came to me? Because he had learned that I missed used his friend, or in his words 'Raped' him. Perhaps I should tell him the old come back, 'You can't rape the willing, Sirius.' But no I told my tongue this was far to intresting to speak. He is breathing all oddly, perhaps he is far to angery to notice it is taking it's toll upon his body.   
  
"I swear if you go near him aigan..I'll..!"   
  
That's it yell at me, show me how powerful you are. Truely laugh able. "You will do what, Black?" My voice is ever so cold. It wasn't I who came dancing up to the other while, the other was merely reading. So I can still act this way. Perhaps it is the way I always act but then aigan, who gives a flying fuck. I know I don't. He's watching me oh, so wonderful. He is a pure blood perhaps I can get something done. I am in the mood for a fast fuck. Though I should stand now, sitting here like a dunderhead isn't going to work.   
  
As I stand I can feel his body heat flood me for he is standing way to close, 'Personal Space' is most diffently not in his mind at the moment. "I'll hurt you so bad Lucius you wont be able to walk for days." Sirius growling voice was flooding my ears, making the blood in my body rush down to the part of me that was wishing for warm heat. Perhaps it is true what Severus said about me once: "You, Lucius only want sex. When you have sex you only want more, you are more a sult then anyone has ever been." I did punsh the lad for saying that, oh the fun in that was wonderful, but now I am seeing that it might be true.   
  
"Was that a pick up line Black? Oh, you are rather lacking, is it that Potter isn't around to whisper in your ear? Or is it Lupin who pulls your strings?" I wanted to piss him off, it was as clear as day. I felt him press me agist the chair that I just stood up from, I felt his hands upon my shoulders. His hands were strong and big. Yes. The kind of hands I wanted to feel placed around my hard cock. I am a sick fuck. I know. But I am a Malfoy, you know.   
  
There was a look angery lust upon the other male's face. I could only reach up and place my hand on his chest. Dear Merlin, this man's heart was beating fast. "Don't Touch me MALFOY!" he screamed my name, to my pleasure I was pushed back aist the chair, I landed with a sight thud. It didn't hurt, though I did land on one of those damn books I was reading. I reach out and throw it to the side.   
  
"You touched frist, Black." I said, as he was still in fact touching me. HIs fingers were griping my shoulders. There would be marks tomorrow or later this afternoon. How fun, I wonder how I will exlpan those to dear Severus. He seemed to be thinking, those tiny wheels raceing in his head. Now I was not truely shocked when he lowered his head and kissed me, biteing at my lips. I wouldn't give him pleasure of kissing back not yet. He tasted like butterbeer and luch, fresh fruite. He growled agist my lips.   
  
"I'll touch where ever I want Malfoy.. your hands stay where they are .. do you understand me.. bitch?" Bitch? Ha, indeed this game was getting more and more intresting. He wanted to be in control, I smirk. That smirk that always makes the others madder. I lean back in the chair, giving the air of a king. Yes, King Malfoy. That was one thing I would not mind being called, but the word I wanted to hear from this one was 'Master.' I would get him to call me that one day, he will be down on his knees and he will call me Master!  
  
"Then go a head, Black, touch ." HIs eyes were burning so hot as he pushed aside my wonderful silk rodes. I so loved it when my lover did all the work. It made it so much easier for me just to sit back and enjoy. Perhaps, I am a bit lazy, but he did say not to remove my hands from the side of the chair. I do how ever spread my legs as he kneels before me.   
  
He seems to mumble something as I watch him, he's angery but he's in my pull, the magic that is the Malfoy way. He's lost in the act that he thinks will harm me. Instead of opening the slacks that I wear, he tears them in his heated lust. He's already looking down at my hard cock, poor little thing is shock I think. I am suppose to be the victom after all, I can't help but laugh at the look on his face.   
  
"Shut it, Lucius.." He growls his voice thick with lust, I try to relax but all my blood has gone to my staff, my fingers tighten on the sides of the chair as his fingers link around my manhood. I throw my head back, I let no sounds pass my lips. No, I wouldn't give him the pleasure just yet, I wanted to wait until I was close to cumming, oh, Black would look so damn good with my cum upon his face.   
  
Black's hand was easily going over the hard pale skin that was before him. I gasp sightly as I look upon his eyes. He was watching his hand, mumbleing ot himself. "Did you do this to James?" he asked, his voice was a purr that set me on fire. Perhaps I should stop this, but that tongue of his made a litte lick across the head of my manhood, I nearly screamed. But with all grace that I had as a Malfoy I held myself at bay.   
  
The cloth upon the chair seems to rip upon my finger nails. He's looking at me with those angery eyes, he's watching me making me sweat, in fact I can feel it beat upon my forehead. I can bearly breath and he hasn't even taken it into his mouth. I lick my dry lips as his tongue makes the same path agian. My eyes want to close so badly, but how can I miss this show? How can I miss the fire in his lovely eyes?  
  
The heat of his mouth is shocking, yet, his eyes glare up at me with the same angery perhaps boredom, such a mocking look. I grow at him, my nails breaking though the cloth. He can hear the sound and most likely rejoices in it. His mouth close over the legth of me, taking me all at once. Not even Severus who has done this to me so many times has ever done that. I fight back the need to cum.   
  
His nails run along the sacks which hold my seed, petting them, rubbing them. Driveing me mad ! The finger nails run their path down to my opening, all I can do is look down and watch, like he's watching me. I wont let myself cum, no, it has to be just right. He seems want it, would Black want it so badly? I don't know, but I am unsure how much more I can take.   
  
Giving another lick, he remvoes the heat of his mouth, to that I give a whimper. My eyes close for a moment, that is when he starts to talk, the smooth voice that could only be of one who thinks he's in contorl. "Who do you see down here? Which one of your little toys are you thinking about while I do this?"  
  
I don't Answer. I can't, I can bearly think. All I want is that mouth back upon my cock. None of my lovers has ever done this to me before. Prehaps I am growing weak, and damn it all it's Black that making me this way.Potter would laugh his ass off. Damn.. That tight wonderful ass, I wonder if I fuck Potter agian if I would end up with my cock in Sirius' mouth again? Oh, that would be a wonderful idea. "Answer me Lucius, is it me that you want? Is it my mouth or perhaps my lovely tight pure blood ass? I think your cock is dieing for something to send it over edge? Are you ready to fall?"  
  
I bearly nod, my fingers are all the way into the cloth, I do beleave one of my fingers just got cut upon the nails that hold together the hold together the chair. I know I am bleeding but I do not pull my fingers out. "Answer me Malfoy, tell me Lucius," my name was a dark purr upon those lips nippling at the air just above my cock. What can I say? Do I beg? A Malfoy never begs.. Never. Yet, I want to .. so badly...  
  
"Please.." Was that my voice? Was that the voice of a Malfoy. Damn, it was. I keep my eyes on him. He wants me to beg, he wants me to scream with need, but I can't get myself to do it. I can't make myself. Yet, his eyes. "Please..Black.." I whisper looking down at him.   
  
"Then ask for it Malfoy, beg me for my hot mouth around this cock of your's."  
  
I gasp. Air. I can bearly get it into my lungs even though it's all around me. If this is a dream then I do not want to wake up, I do not want to feel the endding, well, fuck that yes I do.."Take it in to your mouth Black, suck me off." I gasp. Finely letting go of the Malfoy prade. His nails cut into my my cock.   
  
Oh! The sweet pain, I thought for a moment the heat would come down my cock once aigan, but all I felt was the blood driping down my fingers. The pain that he gave me upon my cock. The sweat driping down my face. I didn't remember when I closed my eyes, but when that hand lift my cock, I tilted my head up instead of down.  
  
There I saw him standing, there I felt him looking upon me. He didn't smile, he didn't even seem to have the same look upon his face he did but moments ago. There was no lust, there was no passion. All there was anger. Pure heated angery, I let my fingers slowly let go of the chair.  
  
Sirius Black was laughing at me.   
  
His laughter filled my ears, anger raced though my mind. Here I sat with blood hands and a hard cock. "Do it yourself Malfoy." His voice was colder then ice water in the north pool. I merely gave him a look, no words were given from me. I merely lift my bloody hand to my lips and licked the blood from their wounds. He looked at me and smirked.   
  
"Have fun..." With those two words he lift me there, to lay back agist the chair and wrap my bloody hand around my cock and jerk off. I didn't last long, I couldn't. I am not sure if was the taste of my own blood, or the fact I would soon be tasteing his. For I will have Black. Even if I have to go though his friends. Perhaps that Lupin boy.. I wonder how good of a fuck the little book worm is.  
  
-fin for now.- 


End file.
